The Dark Side Of Things
by JediGoddess12345
Summary: Kylo Ren meets a girl with no name. She calls herself Reyna Dark. She joins Kylo to fight with the First Order. But it seems it's not going that way. They fall in love, and now are fighting more demons. Is Kylo going to give up leading the First Order? Will it last? And will Reyna finally find her place in the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Side of Things Chapter 1

My name, I do not know. My family, I do not know. I was abandoned as a child, left to fend for myself. I am force sensitive. I have learned the ways and have my lightsaber. I am on the dark side. I go by Reyna Dark. That is the name I gave myself. I have been looking for the leader. Kylo Ren. I want to fight for the First Order. Upon tracking down the Star Killer base, I request to see Kylo. He appears.  
"Who are you?" "I go by Reyna Dark." "What are you doing here?" "I've been looking for you, Kylo Ren." "Why? What is your business here?" "I have come to ask to join the First Order." "Do you even understand what I do?" "Yes." "Interesting." Kylo raises an eyebrow. "I guess another trooper won't hurt."  
"I am not a trooper." "Then what are you?" Reyna pulls out her lightsaber, showing Kylo, she replies "a sith"  
"You could be made useful."  
"I could stand by your side and fight. I am skilled." "Who taught you?" "Me."  
"Hmmmm...We will see what you are like in battle, then I will decide."

Kylo reads me inside, showing me where I will sleep, and where everything else is on the base. Something about Kylo...it's drawing me in. It could be the rage, his eyes, dark like the power of the dark side. Captivating. But in his eyes I also saw loneliness, sadness. Abandonment. He was jut like me...alone. The dark side is the only thing that called to him, just like me.

"So" Kylo says "what's your real name? Tell me more about you. I like to know about the people I will be working with."  
"I have no name. Just the one I gave myself." "Everyone has a name." "Not me."  
"Why?" "Because I'm alone. I was abandoned, left to die, no parents, no family, no one that cared. The dark side was the only thing there for me. The one thing that never left me."  
"Me and you are very much the same Reyna." "Yeah?" "I went through something similar, except I have a name and know my parents. I killed my dad, hate my mother and destroyed the Jedi temple, killing half its students because my uncle tried killing me." "Shit. That's bad"  
"Yeah, you're telling me."  
"At least we aren't alone anymore..."  
"How so?" "We have each other. We know what it's like to be alone, so being there for someone is what we do when they've been in the same boat."  
"Deceive me, and you die." Kylo challenges "And I shall never deceive you."  
"Good."  
Climbing into bed, all I could think about was Kylo. He was just like me...and it was nice knowing I wasn't alone. As I slept, Kylo came into my room. I didn't know. He sat beside my bed and looked at me. He felt a special connection he couldn't shake. Why? He's only just met her 4 hours ago. He dared to touch her face. It was wet. He looked closer. As I slept, I shed tears. I did this every night. Abandonment does that to a person. It destroys them. I felt his touch and awoke.

"I-I'm sorry" Kylo stutters "No, it's okay" I say. "You've been crying" "I've been alone so long, it's all I do" "You're not alone any longer..."  
I smile sadly "I guess not" "You're not. Never forget that. I'm here with you. I will protect you, I will help you. I will not leave you alone." Kylo reaches over and wipes away my tears. "Sith don't cry.."  
"What do Sith do?"  
"Get revenge." "On who?" "The Jedi. They did this. They're who left you." "Really?" "We both are born of Jedi. That's why we have the force. A Sith is like a Jedi, but of the dark side. Yet we have our own agenda."  
"What's that?" "Destroy all Jedi."  
"Oh"  
"Are you in?" "Yes"  
Kylo grabbed my hand, looking at me, his eyes twinkled with darkness, it was captivating. His darkness drew me in like a magnet. I couldn't escape it. I wanted it, it felt so good. The darkness he radiates courses through my body. I feel strong, powerful. "You feel that?"  
"Yes, it's different" "It's the true power of the dark side. I will show you the way."  
"Then lead me..." I gazed into his eyes "take me all the way" "Get some rest now. I will see you in the morning, but if you need me, just call to me. I will always come."  
"Always?" "Always."  
"Thank you Kylo..." Kylo ran his hand on my cheek, and pulled the blanket up to cover my shoulders. "Sleep well, Reyna." "Goodnight." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Side Of Things Chapter 2

I awoke in the morning, feeling a little better. Dragging myself out of bed and getting dressed I left my room. Walking the long empty corridors that only occupied myself, and a few troopers at each set of doors. I felt their eyes on me. A girl they've never met, walking the halls so freely. "Stop." A trooper stands in front of me. "You're not to enter, not unless Kylo says so"  
"I'm here to speak to him." "We will tell him you stopped by." I start to walk away, I'm not sure what to do until he finds me. "Reyna!" I turn around to find Kylo standing at the doors I previously tried to enter. "Come with me."  
"Kylo...Thank you for coming"  
"You called. I said I'd come." "Thank you"  
Kylo glades at the troopers "if Reyna wants to enter, she has my permission to. Don't stop her next time. If you do, I will kill you myself."  
"Yes sir" the troopers replied in unison. Kylo smiled at me and lead me into his quarters.  
"How did you sleep?" "Better than the last few months. I've not been sleeping in the best of places." "I'm glad you enjoyed your first night. I want to apologise for waking you last night. I'm not really sure why I ended up there..."  
"What do you mean?" "Something was drawing me to you...it was weird." "You felt it too?" "Yes..."  
"It feels like a magnet, being pushed together, doesn't it.."  
"Yes, just like that."  
"How did this happen?" I reached out and began tracing the scars on his cheek. "A fight not that long ago."  
"With who?" "Her name is Rey. She struck me and left me. All I had left was the scar."  
"She's a Jedi?"  
"You could say that."  
"Do all the Jedi hurt people then leave them?!"  
"By the looks of it." Kylo sighs "I wish it wasn't there." "I think it adds to who you are. It's a sign that you you have battles. That you're strong." Kylo laughs a little, he looks at me, one eyebrow raised "you're different, aren't you?" "How do you mean?" "You're not like anyone else I've met. You're not afraid of me"  
"Should I be?" "No, of course not."  
Kylo stands up, walking to his window, he began to speak "we are going on a mission today." "Where are we going?"  
"Crait. There's a resistance base there. We are destroying it. If you're up for it, you can come."  
"Of course I will."  
"Good. We will take the TIE Silencer." We arrive to crait, it's very...desert like. As the wind picks up, it brings sand with it, like a small storm. Kylo sends his troops out, and we leave the ship. I watch as everyone fights. This is nothing like I expected. I can't fight in this! The way I fight is too different. I see a girl, staring at me. She's a Jedi. Her blue lightsaber glaring through the sand. "Who is that girl? The one staring at me?" "That is Rey." "The one who left the scars?" "Yes. I want her dead. She's the last Jedi. Without her, there's no hope for the resistance."  
I watch as Rey approaches me, she doesn't seem afraid. "Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" Rey asks me "What are you talking about, he wouldn't hurt me."  
"He's taken you hostage, he will only hurt you." "I AM NOT anyone's hostage!" I shout angrily. "How dare you assume my position."  
"Well I've never seen you before."  
"She's with me." Kylo says cockily "What have you done!?" Rey glares at Kylo. "Nothing. She came to me."  
I pull out my lightsaber. I activate it, filling the area around me with a red glow. "All Jedi must die. The resistance must die. You are the last Jedi. Once you die, all hope is lost for the rest of you..."  
I swing my lightsaber, anger is directing the way. Rey starts using her mind tricks, playing with my thoughts. "Get the fuck out of my head." I demand. "You really think Kylo feels anything even close to what you feel for him?!" Rey laughs "Stay the fuck out of my head Rey. You will die." "Poor you...you're so naive."  
Rey uses her force powers and throws me back. I got injured but I'm okay. "I could kill you if I wanted to." Rey shouts. "But I wouldn't let you." Kylo Steps in front of Rey. He points his lightsaber toward her. "Do it. Go on. Do it Ben." Rey taunts "Most people plead for their life. Why do you plead for death?"  
"Because I have no one to live for. I thought you'd understand. You chose to just mess with some innocent girls head instead." "Let me make one thing clear Rey." I demand. "I am not who you think I am. I'm not a scared little girl. I've been alone, abandoned. Left to die. But here I am, alive. I am no longer alone. Kylo understands me." "As do I" Rey says "You can't understand that much if you're not with us..."

A resistance trooper shoots toward us, it was aimed at me. I noticed it, and grabbed onto Kylo without even thinking. Kylo realised in time and managed to stop the bullet, in mid air, about 2 feet from my face. I sighed of relief. "You okay?" "Yeah... sorry!" I blush "No, it's okay!" Kylo puts an arm around my shoulder. "We promised to help each other. That's what I'm here for, to help you."  
I smile. It was amazing, that feeling that someone cared for me. Kylo protected me. No matter what happened, he was there to save me. I have never felt safe until these last 2 days. Kylo turns to the trooper whom shot at me, used the force to grab him, lift him in the air, and then kill him. He let the body fall to the ground and turned to Rey, "You're next."  
Rey knew the resistance needed to escape. They needed a way of distracting Kylo long enough to get everyone out. She called upon some X-Wings and Y-wings to distract us. We had to run, into cover. The ships were firing upon us and there wasn't any way we could avoid them forever. We watched, unable to do anything as the resistance escape. "Fuck..." Kylo mutters "It's okay. There's always next time. We will prevail." We leave, going back to the Starkiller base. Kylo seems different. He's quiet. "Are you okay?" "No."  
"What is it?" "I feel it. The pull to the light." "Bury it, kill it."  
"I can't" I grab his face and make him look at me. "You are the supreme leader. You can do anything."  
"I killed my own father, hoping it would dull the pull to the light, it's only made me weaker." "Then don't let it take over you. Either that, or turn."  
"I'm too far gone, I could never become a Jedi again." "The only person stopping you from doing what you want to do, is yourself. Trust yourself."  
"It's tearing me apart." "Only because you let it." "How do you stop something like that? It's like, I can't breathe." I move closer to him "then breathe."  
"How?" "You know how. Let it go." "What if I can't let it go?" "Then you know your destiny."  
Kylo looks at me. He's silent. It's like he's studying me. His dark eyes scanning me. He sighs, unsure, conflicted. He lowers his head a little, I reach up to him, moving his hair from his face. "What if my path is to become light? What happens to you...? I promised I wouldn't leave you." "And I promised not to leave you."  
"You'd come with me?"  
"I don't know, but either way, I'd still never leave you." "How could we love if we are on opposite sides?"  
"Opposites attract. Maybe that's why I've fallen for you in the first place. Maybe I'm not the Sith girl I thought I was." "You are different. You're not like Sith, nor Jedi. You're something else. You are like a twist of both. You are the light and the dark."  
"And that's the worst part. I have no idea where I stand in this world...what am I? Who am I?"  
"You're nothing...you come from nothing"  
I stare at him, upset by his words "But not to me." I stop, stare at him. Did he just say that?! I'm taken back by his words.  
"Kylo..." "Reyna, you're perfect. Please, come with me, wherever my destiny takes me."  
"Always." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Side Of Things Chapter 3

As time went on, Kylo and I grew closer. A romance blooming like flowers in the summertime. Although, Kylo's personality changes. He wasn't the usual Kylo Ren I knew. He was different. Quieter.

"Are you okay?" I ask "I don't know..." Kylo sighs. "Talk to me, let me help you."  
I move closer to Kylo, putting my hands on mine, I look up at him. In his eyes is pain, regret, guilt. "It's getting stronger every day. That feeling. I can't be rid of it."  
"What is it making you feel?" "Guilty. Hurt, but light, like as if, in everything, there's a bit of light to keep you going." "I think you know what you want Kylo." "I don't."  
"Search your feelings. You know it to be true." Kylo stands up, he walks over to a desk where he picks up his helmet and looks at it, studying it. Like as if he's trying to study the emotions in it. "Let the past die, kill it if you have to. It's the only way to become what you were meant to be." With those words, he let go of his helmet, letting it fall to the ground. It shatters into thousands of little pieces. He stands there looking at it for a moment, he looks at me. He doesn't know what to say next. "If that's the case." I reply "then let it die. Kill it."  
Kylo look at me "I know what I have to do."  
"Well what is it?" "I'm done." "With what?" "All of this, this war, this First Order, my father, this life. I can't do this anymore. It's torn me apart completely. The only thing holding me together is you." Kylo sighs. "I can't carry on like this, it's killing me. It's destroying everything I have left, I can't, I just can't do it."  
"Then we will do whatever it is you need to Kylo." "My name isn't Kylo Ren anymore. It's Ben." "Of course it is. Is that what you'd like me to call you instead?"  
"Yes." Kylo says "We need to go. I have to do this." With that, we leave. We're we are heading I don't know. Kylo/Ben isn't talking. He's determined to do this. I don't recognise the place we arrive to. I've never been here. "What is this place?" I ask "This is the resistance base." "They'll attack us!"  
"Not if they see me surrender."  
Resistance troops come from all directions, aiming their guns at us.

"Hold up!" Kylo/Ben drops his lightsaber "I surrender."  
The troops looked surprised. Kylo Ren?! Surrendering?! It didn't seem right! Rey, Chewbacca, Finn, and Leia all came out to see what was going on. They all looked surprised to see us. Kylo standing with his lightsaber at his feet. "Drop yours" he said I take my lightsaber, I look st it for a moment. In my mind, I'm questioning whether I should give up and follow Kylo, or stay. Kylo looks at me "drop it. Please." My eyes pulled away from the Saber and to Kylo. "I'm afraid."  
Kylo grabs my hands in his. "There's no need to be afraid anymore. We are ending this." "There will never be an end!" I threw my lightsaber and collapsed to the ground. "It's like I can't make up my mind. I can't choose a side Ben." "Yes you can. If I can do it, you can do anything." "I can't."  
"Do you trust me?" Kylo looks deep into my eyes "Yes..."  
"Then take my hand, and follow me..."  
I sigh, fed up, conflicted and tired. I get up, with no motivation.

"There's only one reason we are here." Kylo starts. "Kylo Ren doesn't exist anymore. Only Ben Solo. I cannot keep fighting the battle I keep facing. It's destroying me. I'm falling apart and I can't take it anymore." He continues "it's not going to be easy, and I can't just make up for what I did in a day but I want to prove myself. I made the biggest mistake of my life. Killing my father. But what I didn't realise is that killing him only ended up pushing me to the light. His death haunted me. I can't run away from it. I must accept it. I must deal with the fact I killed him. But now I need to try and prove myself as a better person."  
"Wait, you left the First Order?!" Rey questions "Yes." Ben replies. "I couldn't take the pain any more. Everything I've done has come back to haunt me. I cannot burden myself any more. I can't keep taking lives and expecting a different outcome." Let the past die, kill it if you have to." I sigh "it's the only way to be what you're meant to become." "Yes, just like that!" Ben grabbed me. "Keep telling yourself that. You decide who you're going to be."  
I get up off the ground, still conflicted but I decide to follow Ben's lead. I'm confused, fighting the demons inside me, but Ben is giving up on me. "Lower your weapons" Leia says to the rebel troops. Reluctantly the rebels lower their weapons. "So you're back with us?" Leia asks "Yes." Ben smiles. "But I want to apologise. For everything I've done. I know that apologising won't be enough, but I want to try and fix this..."  
"Then let us help you." Leia smiles back. What's your name?" Leia looks at me. "I don't have one. I just go by Reyna, a name I created for myself." "Reyna..." Leia begins. "I know you're struggling, let me help you" "I don't know if anyone can help me..." I sigh "Of course we can." Ben looks at me softly "I'm here for you. I told you I'd never leave you, I told you I'd be there for you. I meant it. It's a promise. I won't break that. Please, let me try and help you."  
I look at Ben, silent, sad, but relieved. My mind is racing. He wants me to join him, to try and become part of the light side. I am confused but reluctantly, I agree. What's the worst that could happen? 


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Side Of Things Chapter 4

Its been days...It's such a big change. Being here, at the resistance base. This change is hard for me. All I've ever known is the Dark Side, so settling in is hard. Ben is settling in quite well, but he was once a Jedi Padawan, so he's naturally going to settle in better. He felt the light, he let it in. I feel the light, Yes, but not like he did. I've not really let it in yet, I don't know how, I haven't told Ben this. I'm afraid. What will he think of me? I feel like I will never be able to choose a side. Even if I do let this light in, What then? What if the darkness tries to twist me again? I mean, I've never fully let the darkness in, but it's there. It's like I'm stuck in the middle. Feeling the pull to the light, but also to the dark. I called myself a Sith all this time without even realising I'm not a Sith. I'm just a girl with no name who's stuck in he fence.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around for a few hours..." Ben approaches me "are you okay?"

I'm scared. What do I tell him? I can't lie either...  
"No, not really." I sigh heavily "Talk to me" Ben comes to sit next to me, he grabs my hand and looks at me. "To help you, I need to know how you're feeling." "I-I feel...so lost." I lower my head and sigh. "I'm literally stuck on the fence, it's like as if I can't actually pick the light side or the dark. They pull equally as hard as the other." "Hmmm" Ben hums "Maybe you were never supposed to pick a side."  
"What do you mean?" "Maybe you were never meant to be on the light side or the dark, in terms of the force. But you can still fight by my side."  
"But what if something goes wrong?" "Why would it go wrong? I'm here..."  
"I just don't want to hurt you.." "You won't. You'll be okay."  
"But I planned it all to go so differently."  
"We must let go of the life we planned, so as to accept the one waiting for us." Ben turns my head to look at him.  
"I'm just so lost..." I say "Life isn't about finding yourself. It's about creating yourself."  
"I want to do the right thing but I feel like I can't."  
"Stop doubting yourself!" Ben looks deep into my eyes. "Whenever you find yourself doubting how far you can go, remember how far you've come. Everything you have faced, the battles you have won and all the fears you have overcome."  
"I guess so"  
"I said, stop doubting yourself!" Ben looks at me desperately "difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations. Please believe me on that. There was nothing beautiful about what I've done, but the beautiful part is that I'm sitting here, redeeming myself. This is MY beautiful destination. This can be yours too, if you try."  
"Yeah? You think so?" "Yes. I believe this is where your story can be amazing." "If I was to choose the light, how would I do it?" "Focus only on it. Don't let it go. Block out the darkness, and let the light take over. Let it in, accept it, but never let the darkness so that to you. You know what it's done to me. I killed my own father because of the darkness. All because I wanted to block out the light, and I went about it oh so wrong." "I guess I can try...can't be worse than my life.."  
"I promise you, that you'll be okay, I won't let the darkness hurt you." I hug Ben without saying another word. How to let the light in sounds easy. But everyone knows that nothing is as easy as it sounds. I'm scared, maybe I will just try and get more comfortable being here first. I feel like I can't make the right choice if I'm not really settled. Suddenly, I become tense, I move away from Ben and stand up, it feels like there's a presence in the room, a dark one. I hear a voice in my head. "Reyna..." the voice whispered. "Don't leave the dark side behind...come and join us" I become disturbed, I'm begin frantically searching the room, trying to find the voice. Who was here?! "Reyna?!" Ben asks sounding worried. Without a reply I keep searching. "Reyna!"  
Still, I don't reply. "REYNA!" Ben runs to me, he grabs me and turns me to face him. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
"I heard someone..."  
"I didn't hear anyone...I was right next to you!" "So I'm hearing things?..."  
"What did you hear?" I told Ben about the bad feeling and what the voice said to me. He suddenly looked worried. Very worried. "Why do you look so worried?" I say beginning to become concerned.  
"Never. I mean NEVER listen to that voice. Ignore it. Leave it alone." "W-what do you mean?!"  
"That voice is someone from the dark side. They want you to turn...they obviously need someone to lead the army."  
"But I thought the dark side had no leader..." "I WAS the supreme leader...I'm not anymore. That means anyone could have taken over..."  
"Shit."  
"This is how I turned to the dark side. Please don't give in to it. What did the voice sound like?" "Dark, And very husky..."  
"It can't be..." Ben looks like he's seen a ghost. "He's dead...isn't he?...Fuck."  
"Care to explain?!" I question "It could be Snoke...but I killed him...he was the supreme leader, and then I killed him and took over..."  
"What if he never died in the first place?"  
"Shit." Ben mutters. "It would make sense. He's doing this to get revenge on me..."  
"For what?" "Attacking him and turning from the dark side." "Makes sense.."  
"We must go an warm everyone else. We are all in danger." Ben runs out of the room, confused, I run after him, he is frantically shouting everyone's names, making them run to him. "What is it?!" Rey shouts "Snoke...I think he's alive.."  
"WHAT?!" Rey stares at Ben in disbelief "if that's the case, we are all in trouble!" "How do you know this Ben?" Asks Leia "he's trying to turn Reyna to the dark side...she heard him."  
Leia looks at me. "Is this true?" "Yes." "Don't listen to him Reyna."  
"I'm not, don't worry." Ben puts an arm around me and pulls me in for a hug. "You'll be fine, I will kill him for real if I have to." He kisses my forehead, I say nothing and don't move. I need to bury the power of the Dark Side. If I don't, I will forever have Snoke in my head, manipulating me. No one can spend their whole lives like that.

Some hours go by and I get myself alone. Let in the light...how do I do that? I close my eyes, take a deep breath,and I feel myself standing on the boarder of light and dark. I look at both sides, and begin walking to the light. I'm not sure if this will actually work, but all I can do is try. At least then I can say I did. I went to step over the boarder when the voice of Snoke comes back. "Don't go there...you don't want to"  
"Maybe I do" I whisper "and you can't stop me."  
"You're right. I can't stop you, but I will have you killed.."  
"Try me." With those words I step over the boarder, I hear Snoke call my name but his voice fades away. I open my eyes. I'm still a bit confused as to what happened. What will happen now? Am I officially on the light side? What is Snoke going to do now that I challenged him?! So many problems, not enough time! Ben soon finds me, curious as to where I've been. "Hey, where you been?" "I think he's out of my head, for now."  
"Really? How?" "I think I chose the light, but I don't know. I do not feel any different. He called to me, but his voice went away as I tried to join the light." "So you're officially on the light side now?"  
"I think so. I don't feel any different so I guess we will find out."  
"He's going to be so pissed now."  
"I know. We got to be ready for anything." "So many problems, so little time!" I sigh "We will be alright. One step at a time." Ben smiles "I sure hope so, or I'm in big trouble!" 


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Side Of Things Chapter 5

Ben takes my hand and leads me off somewhere. It's a field, beautiful, flowers blooming everywhere. We sit, watching the glow of the sun fade. Watching the darkness of nighttime take over. We watch the stars twinkle in the sky. It's beautiful. It just shows how in all darkness, there's always a little bit of light. I begin to feel better. I feel my face pull a smile. A real smile. Something I've not done in a while. For this moment I feel free. I don't feel conflict. I don't feel light or dark, for this moment, I'm blissfully lost in the stars of the universe. I lay my head on Ben's shoulders, he puts an arm around me. It's perfect. I'm so lost in this moment, and it's the only time lost has ever felt so good. "Thank you, Ben." I whisper. "For what?" Ben looks at me. "For helping me feel so much better." I sigh blissfully. "This, tonight has made me feel so much better. I don't want to leave this moment." "I don't either, but sadly we have to...it's time we get back. It's getting late."  
I pout a little, kind of upset that we have to go back. Ben laughs at me, hugging me he says "don't worry, I will do this with you forever if I need to."  
Giggling I hug him back, and we begin to walk back to the base. As we arrive, I have a bad feeling. Something is wrong. Very wrong. "Is it just me who's got a bad feelings?"  
"Nope." Ben looks at me. "Something is definitely wrong."  
We rush back, to find stormtroopers attacking the base. Gunfire everywhere. "Shit." I mutter. "Come on, we need to do something!" Ben and I grab our lightsabers. We activate them, and a bunch of troopers turn to face us. They all fire at us, but Ben uses the force to stop the bullets in mid air. We then attack the troopers, cutting them down, each and every one we come across. A voice calls over the war..."you shut me out...I will get my revenge."  
Snoke. Shit. I knew it. He's angry, I left him, I felt a bit guilty. I've been left, it's not nice. Why did I do it to him? Ah, to do the right thing...but it doesn't seem 100% right. I abandoned someone...knowing full well what it did to me.  
"I'm sorry..." I whisper under my breath. "If you are sorry, come to me." His voice boomed over the war-zone. "I can't...I shouldn't." "Don't listen to him Reyna. Please!" Ben pleads. He's got panic in his eyes. Pain. "Don't leave me."  
I'm struck. I can't abandon Ben...not after all he's done to help me. I just can't. "Ignore him, join me, lead my army." Snoke taunts. I stand there, shocked, afraid, but I know what I have to do.  
"No!" I say confidently. "I will not come back to you. You have lost me. I walk my own path. No one tells me how to live my life." "And that's a decision you will come to regret."  
"Never. Never will I regret the good things I will do."  
"Kill her." Smokes voice called out. It seems like all of a sudden troopers popped up everywhere, I stopped back, and bump into Ben. He grabbed me. "I won't let you die. Don't worry." Ben activated his lightsaber, with one arm around me, he positioned his lightsaber in front of me, as if to defend me. "Kylo..." smokes voice shouted "you are very stupid to leave me." "Kylo Ren is no longer here. Only Ben Solo."  
"Well then, Ben Solo. Prepare to die." With that, the troopers started shooting us. Ben used the force to stop the bullets once more. It was time we fight. We attacked the troopers, taking them out, one by one. Leaving Snoke's army, smaller and smaller. We didn't care. We had to get rid of them, and him. Ben's concern is what Snoke will do to him. Will Snoke end up in his head? Will he twist him to give into the addiction, that is the dark side once more? Snoke decides he's got to retreat. He knows his entire army will die if he continues. He needs to become stronger.

As the troops leave, Ben sighs heavily. He's glad they're gone. "It won't be long until they're back..."  
"I know..." I sigh "I really fucked up..."  
"Don't ever say that!" Ben grabbed me to face him. "You didn't fuck up. You made the right choice. Don't ever try to go back to that. I'm fighting like hell to keep the darkness out. You can do the same."

I suddenly feel guilty. Almost like I made it about me, when I seem to forget that Ben is struggling too. I only thought about me. I've not even been there for Ben. I begin to feel worse. Useless, pathetic. I sigh heavily and walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?!" "Just need some space.."  
"You seem to need a lot of space lately..."  
"I'm sure you can understand..." "I need you right now Reyna!" Ben sounds desperate. "I really do, I'm feeling quite alone right now..."  
I stare at him, silent, but scared to walk away. I've basically abandoned him. I'm going off for hours on end and Ben is left on his own to deal with the problems I promised to help with. I walk up to Ben, feeling awful, I just grab his face and kiss him. He kisses back, and as I pull away, I say "I'm sorry.." with a whisper "I should have been there..."  
"It's okay, just be here now...please." Ben puts a hand on my cheek. "I need you now more than ever. I don't want to be alone.." "Then I will stay with you."  
Ben leads me back inside the base. It's frantic from the attack. We meet with the others, they're worried. "I thought he died Ben." Rey challenges. "As did I." Ben replies. "How are we to defend ourselves! He wants you both!" Rey stresses. "Now we are all a target." "It's not like I fucking asked Snoke to come back from the dead and stalk me!" Ben rolls his eyes. "Ben!" Leia says sternly "language!" " well I'm not being blamed for something I didn't chose. I think the way I speak is the least of our problems right now!" Ben crosses his arms in defiance. "Enough.." I sigh. "Let's just focus on getting rid of Snoke, alright?!"  
"Sheeeeesh...who pissed in her cornflakes this morning?!" Finn jokes. I look at him, with a face like thunder. He looked back, quite stunned but quickly became silent. I walk out of the room, nothing more said.  
"Um is she okay?" Rey asks Ben "I'm guessing not." Ben says concerned. "I better go find her." Ben leaves the room, he finds me outside, just sitting there, thinking. My mind is racing. I realise I need to get rid of my red lightsaber. It's not helping me move passed the dark side. I take it off my hilt and dump it on the ground. I feel like I need a whole new revamp. That's exactly what I'm planning. "Are you alright?" Ben sits next to me.  
"I'm going to change." I say confidently. "Whole new look, new lightsaber, the lot." "Will it help you?" "I think so"  
Ben stays silent, unspoken. He's trying to support me, I know, but he isn't sure I'm doing it right. I can tell. I can see it in his eyes. It's written all over his face. Doubt takes over him. I know what he's thinking. Snoke wants me back, he knows Snoke will fight for it. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Side Of Things Chapter 6

Ben was worried. Scared. He was also surprised. How come Snoke is more focused on Reyna? He thought Snoke would have gone after him. He needs to make sure he's ready to help her. She can't fight this alone. She's struggled enough, trying to get away from the dark side. She's had a lot more problems than Ben. He knows this. It's all she's ever known, the minute he can get in her head, is the minute she's gone. Ben can't risk that. It would destroy him, and her. Not to mention, if she's turned to the dark side once more, he will be next. He's come too far to let Snoke have a good over him anymore. Determined to never go back, Ben decides to stop using his red Saber. From this point, he's going to make another one. Ben goes to speak to his mother to find out where he can get a new lightsaber made. She smiled. She knew why he was asking. "Here." Leia says reaching into a box. "I kept this for you...just in case." Ben looks at her hands, he sees a lightsaber. He recognised it. It was his! The one he had before he turned to the dark side. "I can't believe you kept it."  
"I always had hope that you'd come back one day...I never really gave up hoping." Ben smiles, hugging his mother. "I should probably get training then!"  
"That would be a good idea!" Leia laughs.

Ben spends some time alone in an open field practicing with his lightsaber. "This feels more balanced." Ben thinks to himself. It seems almost easier to use. He feels more connected with the force somehow. Reyna decided to sneak up on Ben, a little surprise. "Ben!" She shouted suddenly bit loudly some feet behind him. He jumped, surprised by her, and not expecting to be Reyna, Ben instinctively swing the lightsaber around as he turned. Hon seeing her he stopped it. He moved it away and stared in shock for a moment. "I-I'm so sorry!" Ben calls, "you scared me!"  
"It's my fault! I didn't know you were training!" I laugh. "I wouldn't have jumped out of you like that if I knew!" Ben laughs pulling me into a hug. "New lightsaber.." I say "nice!"  
"It's not new. This is the one I had before I turned to the dark side." Ben replies. "My mum kept it in waiting for the day I came back." "Awh! That's cute!" I laugh. "I know you needed a new lightsaber too..." Ben says "so I got you one made!" "You did?!" I look at Ben, sounding excited. "Of course!" Ben hands me a lightsaber, shiny silver body, it was light. "Give it a try!" Pressing the button, a beautiful purple beam emerged from the body of the lightsaber. "Wow, I love it!" I say, swinging it around. "Thank you." "Anything for you!" Ben kisses my forehead. We walk back to the base. It's beginning to get dark. Meeting with the others we begin to relax and unwind after the day. Leia comes in, looking concerned. "What's the matter?" Rey asks Leia. "I will give you guys one guess."  
"Snoke." Ben muttered "You got it!" Leia sighs. "He's back at it again, he's attacking one of our bases."  
"We have to stop him!" Rey shouts. "Well Everyone..." Leia begins. "Get to your battle stations!"  
Everyone begins rushing to get ready. We all meet in the flight deck. Getting into our ships and going after Snoke. Arriving to the planet, we see destruction. It's everywhere. Fire is blaring through the cold snow. Peoples screams echo in the trees. I sigh. I don't feel ready but I can't let this go on. I'm never going back. He can't just hurt people and expect me to return to him. In the end, the death will never end. Not unless I can end it. I will fight him if I have to. Upon finding the source, we see Captain Phasma standing there, she's looking at us. It's like she was expecting us. "You're too late." She laughs. "Enough of this." Ben grunts "There was a time where you enjoyed this...Kylo." Phasma mocked. "I don't like that anymore. I never truly did. Also, it's Ben. Not Kylo." "You won't be Ben forever..." "I will never turn. Maybe, just maybe, I will make 'Kylo Ren' into something of the light side instead!"  
"You'll always be Kylo Ren."  
"How so?" "You still wear the same outfit you wore when you were Kylo." "That means nothing." Captain Phasma called her troops over. They all pointed their guns toward us. We all grabbed our lightsabers. Except Ben. Why? He smirked toward Phasma. "Do it." "Ben!" I shout. "What are you doing!?"  
"Trust me." "Fire!" Phasma calls out. Bullets fly toward us. At this point I don't know what to do. Then Ben stops them all in mid-air! That's right! I forgot he could do that! Now I understand why he seemed so smug. "Kylo" Phasma says "you can't run from the dark side. Just come back. I know you can't say no." "Yes, I can." Ben smirks. "NO." "You really want to, don't lie" "No, I really don't."  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Kylo." "Stop calling me that." Ben scowled at Phasma. "That's it, Kylo. Let the hate flow through you." Phasma laughs. "I'm not letting hate flow through me, I'm just planning your funeral." "You will never defeat me." Ben continues to scowl at her. He uses the force to choke her. All the other troopers aim their guns at him. Unfazed, he continues to force choke Captain Phasma. They all begin shooting, but he stops the bullets as well. He has become powerful, since joining the light. He was able to use his force abilities better, and in those case, more than one at one time!  
"You underestimate me." Ben smirked. "I am better now, than I ever was! If I wanted to, I could mess with your head, her in there and learn your deepest secrets. I could destroy you from the inside out. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I'm so much more now than I was. To top it all off, I'm redeeming myself for all my wrongdoings."  
Stormtroopers started coming in from all directions. With Ben dealing with the captain, the rest of us took to taking out the troopers. "Reyna" Ben calls to me "Yes?" "Stay close to me. I need you to stay close in case anything happens okay?!" "I wasn't planning to leave you with no cover anyway!" I smile "Good, now as my father would have said," Ben smiles "let's blow this ship, then go home!" I laugh, kissing his cheek then turning to fight the troopers. A storm trooper must ya e slipped past me because he distracted Ben and Phasma got free! Luckily I got there in time and took out the trooper before Ben was shot. Phasma was the problem now. She had her gun pointing at us, she's the one that never misses and I feel like Ben might struggle fending off the bullets she has. Something about this situation tells me she's hiding something. She suddenly fires her gun at Ben many times, he's ready to stop them but I feel like it won't be enough. I jump in front of him and try to deflect the bullets with my lightsaber. With that, the bullets hit and I watched as the blade seemed spark a bright light, it faded. I stood, in complete shock. Stared at the blade. Weird because it still seemed whole, but something wasn't right about it. It seemed to jitter and jump, just like Ben's red Saber...it can't be?! Did her bullets crack the crystal in the lightsaber?! Is it even possible?!  
"What did you do?" I say angrily "I think you need a new Kyber Crystal!" Phasma laughed. "My old Saber is the same" Ben says "don't worry, it's fine. We can get you another one!"

Phasma fled, knowing she was defeated. She had no army to take back with her, she had 5 storm troopers. That was all. The battle wasn't over. Not for a long time...

*Authors note: I randomly chose the purple Saber as Reyna's light side weapon, then I searched up the purple Saber and I'm so glad I picked it! It meets with Reyna well. She has no place in the light or dark, and that's what a purple Saber represents (well part of it lol!) I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Most of this I think up on the spot, so I'd be amazed if you could leave me a review:)* 


End file.
